The Waltz
by dragonrider713
Summary: Alice decides the Edward and Bella will do a formal waltz on their wedding day. Edward has to teach Bella. Fluffy little one-shot. Eclipse spoilers.


**A/N: Hello! So here it is! My first Twilight fic! I've been sitting on this idea for a while, but I decided I would wait and write it after I finished the sequel to one of my Eragon/Murtagh fics. But two days ago, this idea started screaming at me and wouldn't let me write anything else, so I let it out. This is the result. Just a short little bit of fluff. **

**Warning: Eclipse spoilers**

"Edward, do I really have to do this?" I knew I was whining, but I didn't care. Was he really going to make me go through this torture? I thought he loved me.

He smiled my favorite crooked grin and held out his hand. "If you want to do this right like you said you did, then yes."

I sighed, then placed my hand in his, letting him lead me to the center of the room. It was two weeks before the wedding, and Alice decided that for our first dance, we would do a formal waltz. With my track record, I don't know what she was thinking.

"I'm never going to be able to do this," I complained. I could feel my cheeks growing warm as I thought of how badly I'd mess up.

"You know Alice wouldn't have us do this unless she saw it would turn out okay."

I looked down at my feet. He had a point. Alice wouldn't make me do anything that would cause me embarrassment on that day. Sighing in defeat, I raised my head and said, "Lets' get this over with."

Edward smiled and pulled a remote out of his pocket. "Just so you know," he said as he pointed the remote at the stereo, "this isn't the song we'll be dancing to on our wedding day." His eyes lit up as he said those words. I smiled in spite of myself; I was getting used to the idea of getting married to him.

He continued, "I thought it would be easier to learn to a song you already know, and this one has the beat that we need." He hit play and the music started.

I listened to the song as Edward showed me the correct posture and led me through the steps. I did know it; it was by one of Edward's favorite bands, the one whose show he and Alice had to miss the day of the newborn fight.

The vocals started, and I listened more closely. The steps were easy enough and that meant I could pay attention to the words I had never really focused on before.

__

Don't kid yourself

And don't fool yourself

This love's too good to last

And I'm too old to dream

Don't grow up too fast

And don't embrace the past

This life's too good to last

And I'm too young to care

Don't kid yourself

And don't fool yourself

This life could be the last

And we're too young to see

Tears sprang to my eyes. I had never realized how much we could relate to this song before. I looked up at Edward. He met my eyes with his smoldering topaz ones and I stopped breathing.

Edward laughed quietly. "Breathe, Bella," he reminded me, his cool breath blowing in my face.

I inhaled automatically, taking in his sweet scent, a blush rising to my cheeks. I smiled weakly as the song ended.

We stopped dancing when the music did, but Edward left his hand on my waist. I had been so caught up in the song that I had barely noticed it was there. But now that I could feel the cold of his skin through my shirt, my skin burned under his touch.

He slid his other hand out of mine and placed it on my cheek. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to mine.

As always, I threw myself into the kiss. My hand, still on his shoulder, grew tighter. My other hand reached up to tangle in his hair.

Too soon, he pulled away. The fact that I was used to this didn't change my disappointment. Edward saw my pout and said, "Remember, love, they're your rules now."

He was right; I was the one upholding our boundaries now. Edward was more than willing to give me what I wanted, but I had decided that we were going to do this the right way. Changing the subject, I said, "Can we do that again? I want to make sure I got it all."

"Of course we can." He hit play again and we danced together for the rest of the afternoon.

**And that's the end! The song, if anyone was wondering, is "Blackout" by Muse. Please review!**


End file.
